


Sing Me To Sleep

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The lyrics sung come from The Hillbilly Moon Explosion's song "My Love Forevermore", featuring Mark "Sparky" Phillips from the welsh psychobilly band Demented Are Go.</p></blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

"Would she hear me  
if I call her name?"  
\- Bullet for My Valentine (Tears Don't Fall)

Morgana was walking through the snow-covered graveyard. She had been lead there by some unknown urge. She was passing the ancient dismal tombstones, family sepulchres and decaying chapels. In front of her something gold was shining like the sun. When she crept closer, she realized these are hair, veiling the face of an unknown belle. But belle's face seemed familiar. Then her voice started to beguile Morgana, singing her the sweet words. And Morgana recognized the voice... yet the face has morphed, she would never forget the voice... and the peri it belonged to. "Sister," she whimpered.  
Morgause took a step closer to Morgana and kissed her eyelid. Then her sweet voice started to sing:  
_"I'm feeling kinda drowsy,_  
 _there's blood on the floor_  
 _and when I'm gone_  
 _you still will have_  
 _my love forevermore."_  
Morgana bursted into tears: "I love you, sister... and I miss you. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to vanish?" Morgause kissed Morgana again and sat down on the ground. Morgana laid down, her head in her sister's lap, tears running down her face, snow covering her frame and demise embracing her existence. Morgana's life was hanging by a thread as Morgause assuaged her. Morgana planted her lips into Morgause's palm as her life dripped down on the ground. "Sing once again, my sister," whispered Morgana. "Warm my heart and sing me to sleep."

"Death approaches on this night!"  
\- Disturbed (The Animal)

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics sung come from The Hillbilly Moon Explosion's song "My Love Forevermore", featuring Mark "Sparky" Phillips from the welsh psychobilly band Demented Are Go.


End file.
